Extra Lessons
by hobbitberry
Summary: As intelligent a man as Professor Stein was, he seemed to turn a blind eye to the things that pertained to his daughter. Continuation of "Grocery Money"


**I'm obsessing over these little drabbles.  
They're helping to cure my writing block. **

* * *

As intelligent a man as Professor Stien was, he seemed to turn a blind eye to the things that pertained to his daughter.

Ever since she had visited him while teaching, an alarming number of his male students had asked to come by the lab for extra help. He attributed it to the fact that the material was getting harder and that final exams were coming up for his students. To his delight, their grades even began to go up, so the reasons for their coming by his lab didn't bother him too much.

The students themselves were careful to keep their true motives hidden, afraid of that Stein would do if he found out that they were trying to catch glimpses of his daughter.

Death the Kid would listen to their stories, secretly holding onto the knowledge that his story about her was the most interesting one by far. Each day a student would come in, and glancing around for Stein they would delve into their story. Kid listened to them all, learning that the girls name was Ana. It was so perfect and so symmetrical.

He heard about how she would lay out on the front walk in a bikini and tan with a fruity drink and some music playing softly. He learned that she liked to cook in her underwear and a tank top, and that she was extremely hospitable, offering food and beverages to her father's students. Kid listened intently as it was said that she worked out her abs by hooking her knees around a bar hanging from a doorway and bringing her body upwards using her stomach muscles. It was also said that she wore nothing but sweatpants and a sports bra while she did this.

It became apparent that while at home, Ana Stein did not like to wear bulky clothes to the delight of the Professor's male students.

"Black*Star has a meeting today!" Black*Star spoke in third person while pointing a finger to his chest, laughing loudly.

"What are you hoping to accomplish by that?" Kid looked up from the book he was reading, trying to keep the bite from his voice.

"Sounds like someone is jealous." Black*Star raised an eyebrow.

"No." Kid flipped a page, suppressing a smirk.

"What's that look on your face?" Liz's eyebrow's knitted together.

"Nothing." Kid snapped his book shut and left the group quickly.

"That was weird." Maka watched as their black haired friend left the group.

"Black*Star." Professor Stein waited by the door for his student.

With a loud laugh Black*Star hurried after his professor and the two of them walked to Stein's house quietly.

"How's Ana?"

"Adjusting to life in Death City. She got a job somewhere, though I'm not sure the name of the place." Stein walked up the path, a pink towel and a bottle of tanning lotion were abandoned on the side. "She doesn't clean up after herself very well."

"Is she here?"

"Why does that matter?" Stein's eyes flashed.

"It doesn't." Black*Star laughed nervously as they entered the house.

"Have a seat." Stein gestured to the couch and turned the screw in his head.

"Daddy?" Ana opened the door to the room wearing a pair of white shorts and a purple crop top with black lettering on the front of it. Her hair fell in waves to the middle of her back and she wore a belly ring with a purple stone that matched her shirt.

"Hi, Ana." Stein smiled at her and Black*Star grinned goofily.

"Another student conference? That's the third one this week, and its Tuesday!" She pouted momentarily before her lips curved upwards into a smile. "Would you like any tea?"

"No, this one should be quick Ana." Stein brushed her off and slammed a book onto the desk.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." She slipped on a pair of flip flops. "I'm going to take Doku for a walk then I'm going to work." She eyed her father for a moment. "You leave Kaido alone while I'm gone."

"I'll leave it alone." Stein assured her begrudgingly.

"Bye, student." She waved her fingers at Black*Star before disappearing through the kitchen door.

_I'm going to have the worst story ever_. Black*Star frowned as Stein explained the material to him.

o0o

"How was your extra lesson?" Soul asked Black*Star the next morning.

"I don't want to talk about it." Black*Star frowned.

Kid couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**This was written for my own benefit. **


End file.
